Mouthwash Mystery
by believable-pen
Summary: Ianto gets pulled over for speeding...


**Mouthwash Mystery**

TWTWTW

The alarm didn't go off, so when Ianto Jones eventually woke from a dreamless sleep, it was later than he'd intended. Going to the bathroom, he relieved himself then took a quick shower. The last thing he wanted to do was turn up at the Train Station, unwashed. Jack would not be impressed. He dressed quickly and gulped down a cold cup of coffee from the night before. Ianto was due to meet Jack at the station at 6am. He'd forgotten to reset the alarm and was late, something that he would probably regret, once Jack had torn him off a strip. He'd rushed around and after drinking the coffee had cleaned his teeth and swallowed half the mouthwash, instead of spitting it out.

Now he was speeding from the Hub to Cardiff Central to get Jack. As he rounded the corner under the bridge by Lloyd George Avenue, Ianto went through on an amber light. He checked his rear view mirror to see if anyone had noticed.

Yep, it sure had.

A police car came up from the other direction, lights flashing.

"Oh, fuck! Now I'm gonna be for it!" Ianto pulled the SUV over and cut the engine. '_Come on. Come on. Jack's gonna kill me_,' he said to himself.

The police officer stepped out of the car. Ianto watched in his side view mirror. "Morning officer. Ma'am. I'm sorry. I'm in a bit of a hurry. Late, you see. For a train. Arriving, not leaving. Forgot to reset my alarm last night. Here I am, late" He smiled '_I'm babbling_', he thought to himself.

"Can I see your license and insurance, please, sir."

Ianto dug his wallet out from inside his jacket, handing the officer the two pieces a paper she asked for. He smiled, nervously. "I don't generally drive like this. I have to meet my boss and well, if I'm, late…." he let the sentence trail off.

Was he hoping she would let him go with a warning? Probably.

"Could you step out of the vehicle please, sir."

Ianto swallowed hard.

'_What a ball buster_,' he thought, smiling as he opened the door.

The officer got out a breathalyser. "Would you blow into this please, sir."

'_Blow you, you mean!'_

Knowing he had nothing to fear, Ianto blew into the piece of equipment. To his horror, the red light came on. "No, that can't be right! I haven't had anything to drink! Well, coffee, but not alcohol! Jack's gonna kill me!"

The officer reached in and took the keys out of the ignition. "If you'll put your hands behind your back for me, sir."

"But….but I…."

"You're under arrest for being over the legal limit. You don't have to say anything, but what you do say will be taken down and use in evidence. Do you understand, sir?"

"Yes."

It was useless to argue.

The officer cuffed him, then radioed for a van and recovery vehicle.

"I'm afraid your boss will have to take a taxi, sir. You're getting to be taken down to the station."

"Can I at least call him?"

"You're allowed one call, sir, You can take that after you have been processed."

"That'll be too late!"

"You should have thought about that before you took a drink, sir."

"But I haven't had a drink, honest!" Ianto protested.

"We'll get it all sorted at the station, sir."

"Look, officer, er, um. What's your name?"

"Officer Simon, sir. Would you like my badge number?"

Ianto shook his head.

The van arrived and Ianto was put in the back.

Another patrol car arrived at the scene.

Officer Andy Davidson got out. He saw Ianto in the back of the wagon. "Ianto. What have you been up to then?"

"Nothing."

"Drink driving." They said together.

"No. Ianto?"

Ianto shrugged. "I haven't. I'm on my way to pick up Jack. He'll be furious."

"I can meet him, if you'd like. Tell 'im you've been detained."

Ianto forced a smile. "Thanks." He shook his head. "Jack's gonna love this! Not!"

The van drove off and moments later the lorry arrived to tow the SUV away.

"Oh, Jack Harkness isn't going to be very please."

"Jack who?" Harkness. Of Torchwood."

"Torchwood? Oh, shit!"

"Mmm, you just arrested Ianto Jones. Jack isn't going to be very pleased with you, Sian Simon." He laughed all the way back to his patrol car.

Sian could have sworn she heard him laughing for much longer.

TWTWTW

PC Andy went round to the back entrance of the station and Jack Harkness was waiting there, hands on hips. His greatcoat swayed in the breeze. He put his hands to his side at seeing the police car, fearing the worse for Ianto.

The car pulled up along side him. Jack leaned into the car.

"Has something happened to Ianto?"

PC Andy nodded. "I'm afraid so. He's been nicked for drink driving."

Jack laughed. "And it isn't even April fools day."

PC Andy raised his eyebrows. "Sorry."

"You mean, it's true? I don't believe it. Not Ianto."

"Yes. About ten minutes ago actually."

"But Ianto never drinks this early in the morning. Are you sure he's been drinking?"

"He failed a breathalyser test."

"Can you drive me back to the Hub? I need to get a few bits."

"Certainly. No problem."

"Then I'll get to the police station. Is it the one at the Bay?"

PC Andy nodded. Jack got in the front of the police car and it drove away.

TWTWTW

Ianto was taken to be booked in and then for another breathalyser. It was still positive.

"Look, I haven't had anything to drink. Get the doctor in here. Draw some blood, that'll prove I'm telling the truth."

PC Simon looked at the duty sergeant. "Your call," he told her.

"It's your collar."

Sian Simon walked along the corridor to see if the duty doctor was in. She knocked on his door.

"Come in."

Sian poked her head round the door. "I was wondering if you could draw blood, sir. We have a suspect in custody, over the limit, but he swears he hasn't touched a drop."

He sighed. "Don't they all? This early in the morning, too. Did you ask him, I presume it's a him, if he uses mouthwash? It has alcohol in it."

"No, I didn't."

"Let me take a look at him anyway, just to make sure."

"Thanks."

The doctor followed Sian out to where Ianto was being questioned by the sergeant.

"….no, I haven't. I don't drink that much," Ianto was saying.

The doctor smiled at Ianto. "Do you use a mouthwash, young man?"

"Er, yes, I do."

"That explains it." Ianto looked puzzled. "Some mouthwash contains alcohol." the doctor explained.

"I did manage to swallow most of it," Ianto smiled weakly, "I was in a hurry."

"Okay, young man," began the desk sergeant. "you're free to go."

"What about my car?"

"I'll get it released to you. It might take about twenty minutes."

"Fine, fine. Can I make a phone call to my boss?"

"PC Davidson went to see your boss. Explain where you were."

"Great!" said Ianto, closing his eyes for a moment.

A voice from behind him made Ianto turn. "What have you been up to while I've been away, Ianto Jones?"

"Jack." Ianto turned quickly. "Am I glad to see you. It was all a misunderstanding. It was my mouthwash. I haven't been drinking."

"I know that." Jack smiled. "Is he free to leave?"

"I'm just waiting for the car to be released." Jack nodded.

Ianto looked at Sian. She blushed.

"I'm really sorry," she said. "Should have asked a few more questions."

Ianto looked at his feet, then moved closer to her. "What are you doing tonight? I'd like to take you to dinner," he said in a low, sexy voice.

Sian stepped back. "I'll see if your car is ready yet, sir."

The corners of Ianto's mouth curled in a satisfied smile.

Minutes later, Sian returned with the keys to the SUV. "It's outside, sir." She handed Ianto the keys and a piece of folded paper.

Ianto palmed both and bowed his head slightly.

"Thank you." "Drive safely, sir." Then she was gone.

Ianto turned and smiled at Jack, who was frowning, but had a smile on his face, too. "Home, Ianto, and don't spare the horses."

Ianto laughed. "It's only up the road."

Jack pushed him through the door. "Work calls," then he added, "and your coffee."

TWTWTW

Sian sat in the canteen drinking coffee, thinking about the young man from this morning. He was charming. Putting her hand under her chin, she thought about the piece of paper she'd given him. Sian was hoping that he'd still got the piece of paper with her phone number on and would call soon. She drank her cold coffee, but didn't mind. She smiled, remembering the colour of his eyes. Blue. Incredible blue at that. And his smile. Shy yet so adorable. If he could hear her now, he'd cringe for sure.

TWTWTW

Ianto switched on the coffee machine and blended three different kinds of ground coffee. Then he put the coffee into the machine and let it do it's job. Taking a tray from under the counter, Ianto put ywo mugs on it. When the machine started to spurt and gurgle, Ianto smiled. He loved making coffee. The team loved the coffee he made. Win win situation. Pouring the dark liquid into two of the mugs, Ianto took them up to Jack's office, placing them both on his desk.

"So, you liked her."

"What?"

"That police officer who arrested you." Jack tilted his head to one side, mischievously. "Want to wear handcuffs in private do we?"

"Jack!"

"What? You're a red blooded male, Ianto Jones. She was kinda cute." Jack chuckled. "Why don't you give her a call. Ask her out tonight. I'll even let you off early."

"You will."

"Yeah."

"That's very ….um….kind of you, Jack."

"There, was that so hard to say?"

Ianto chuckled. "Not really."

Jack picked up his mug and took a sip. "Oh, wow! This is good. What have you put in it?"

"Three blends of coffee, dark chocolate and a hint of chilli powder."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "It works."

"Thank you." "Go call her." Jack nodded his head to the phone on his desk. "I'll get outta your way, if you want."

"No, no need." Ianto picked up the phone and dialled the number on the piece of paper. It rang for five times and was then picked up. "Hello."

"Hello, is that Officer Simon?"

"Yes, this is she."

"It's Ianto Jones, from this morning. Mouthwash arrest."

Sian laughed. "Hmm, hello again."

"I was wondering if you'd have dinner with me tonight."

"I'd love to."

Ianto gave Jack the thumbs up. "Great. Give me your address and I'll pick you up."

"Do you mind if we met up near the restaurant? I still don't know anything about you and…." Sian let the sentence trail off.

"No, that's fine, I understand perfectly. What foods do you like?"

"Chinese. Indian. Pizza. The usual I suppose."

"French?"

"Never tried, but don't fancy frogs legs or snails."

They both laughed.

"I must admit, I've never been to a French restaurant yet."

Jack was giving Ianto the thumbs down sign.

"How about Indian? There's a nice restaurant here at the Bay. I could meet you by the Water Tower about 7.30pm."

"Perfect. See you then."

"Yeah, bye."

"Bye." Ianto hung up the phone. "Should I buy her flowers? Chocolates? I have absolutely no idea."

"That long since your last date?" Jack regretted the words just after they left his mouth.

Ianto smiled, but it was a sad smile. "It was Lisa, actually. A few nights before Canary Wharf."

"I'm sorry, Ianto. I didn't mean to open old wounds." Jack stood walking towards Ianto.

"It's okay, Jack. I'm over it, really."

Jack laid a hand on his shoulder. "Enjoy yourself tonight. You deserve it."

"Thanks."

Jack pulled Ianto to him and they shared a manly hug. "Have a great evening."

Ianto patted Jack on the back then they parted. "I better get to work, plenty to do in the archives today."

"Leave here by 5pm. 5.30pm at the latest, okay?"

Ianto nodded, then he left the office and went down into the bowels of Torchwood.

TWTWTW

Sian finished work at 4pm and went straight out after to buy something new to wear for her date with Ianto Jones. She wanted to impress him. Sian wasn't quite sure what to buy. A dress. A suit. Smart trousers and a top. What would Ianto Jones like to see her in. Nothing she thought to herself and laughed out load. She settled on a calf length teal blue dress with cap sleeves. She had the perfect see through long cardigan that would set it off a treat and if the night got too hot, it was easily folded and would fit in her bag. Sian showered and washed her hair and was ready by 6.40pm. She didn't feel like sitting around the flat. Talking her car keys, Sian went to her garage and got into her Mini. Starting the engine, She took a slow drive down to the Bay. Parking in the car park behind Mermaids Quay, Sian walked to Starbucks for a coffee. Looking at her watch, She noticed that it was 7.15pm. Getting up, she decided to walk up to the Water Tower and see if Ianto was there yet.

TWTWTW

Ianto finished dead on the dot of 5pm. Jack smiled at his punctuality. Going straight home, Ianto showered and shaved. He didn't want to cause stubble rash, if the date progressed that far. He smiled to himself. _Slow down, Ianto _Going to his wardrobe after he'd had a shave, Ianto picked a dark grey suit with a lighter grey pinstripe running through it, a maroon shirt and red silk tie. He loved that tie. It was almost 6.45pm when Ianto looked at the clock and he was ready. Not wanting to sit around the flat, he decided to go to the Bay and maybe walk around. He loved the Bay area. Loved looking out over the water outside the tourist office. Going down to his parking space, Ianto got into his car and pointed it towards the Bay. It reminded him of what people used to say about Torchwood. '_Ask anyone about Torchwood, they'll point towards the Bay_.' He laughed. Ianto arrived at the Red Dragon Centre at just after 7.15pm and parked at the back. Walking through, he decided to check out the cinema for another night. Then he went straight to the Water Tower. As he approached, he saw Sian with her back to him, waiting. His heart went up into his mouth and for a second, he was scared. Just a second, until Sian turned and their eyes met. Ianto held out his hand and Sian took it. Together they walked down and around to the Indian restaurant on the first level above Starbucks. Walking up the stairs slowly, Ianto and Sian approached the restaurant. The waiter took them to a table by the window, overlooking the Bay. The sun was still out and the water shimmered like scattered diamonds. After taking their order for drinks, the waiter left them to look over the menu and make their choice. Sian ordered the Chicken Korma and Ianto the Prawn Bahraini, they shared a rice. The meal was leisurely and comfortable. Sian never mentioned Torchwood and Ianto didn't ask Sian about the police force. They ended the meal with coffee.

"I was wondering….if you'd like a drink in town. If you didn't it's okay….We could take my car….if it's…." Ianto was tongue tied all of a sudden.

"I'd love too," said Sian, touching Ianto's hand.

"Yeah? Right." Ianto beckoned the waiter over and paid, then they walked to Ianto's car.

Driving into the City, Ianto parked and they walked to a bar on St Mary Street. Ianto didn't let on that he lived near by. He didn't want her to think he was pushing the relationship on a little too fast. Sian knew that Ianto lived around her somewhere, but she wasn't sure of the exact address. She wondered if Ianto would be bold enough to take her back to his place after for a few drinks. Probably not. She'd have to make the first move, maybe. After a few drinks, Ianto was about to walk Sian back to his car and take her back he her own car, when she put a hand on his arm.

"Don't you live around here somewhere?"

Ianto coughed, nervously. "Er, yes. Just across the road."

"Aren't you going to invite me up for a night cap?" "Well, if you really want too." Sian leaned in for a kiss.

Her lips were warm and soft against his. He took in a sharp breath then let it out.

Crossing the street, Ianto lead Sian to the door leading up to his second floor flat. Opening the door, Ianto stepped aside and let Sian in first, then he followed. Going into the hall, Ianto flicked on the lights and showed her through to the living room.

"Nice place."

"Thanks." he moved towards the kitchen. "Coffee or something a little stronger?"

Sian followed him, taking hold of his hand. "Actually, I was hoping something with a little less clothing on."

Her eyes were dilating as she spoke. Ianto put his arm around her waist and drew her in for another kiss.

"I didn't want to presume…."

"Shut up and kiss me, you fool."

Minutes later they were in the bedroom.

Sian slipped out of her shoes and stood on tiptoe kissing Ianto. Ianto carefully removed her cardigan and unzipped her dress, letting it fall to the floor. Sian removed Ianto's jacket and undid the buttons on his waistcoat.

_Always the smart dresser _

Next came the shirt and tie. Sian stood there in her bra and pants, undressing Ianto. Once they were both down to their underwear, Ianto picked Sian up and carried her to the bed. Placing her on the top, he lay beside her.

"It's….been a while for me," he confessed.

"Me, too."

Ianto let his hands wonder over her back and across her shoulders. Sian closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of Ianto's hands on her body. He slowly ran his hands down to her bra, unhooking it, and placing it on the floor beside the bed. He began to kiss her neck, her collar bone. He traced wet kisses down to her nipples, taking the soft buds into his mouth one by one. He'd forgotten just how good it was making love with a woman. Sian closed her eyes and threw her head back, lost in the moment. Ianto kissed back up to her mouth, pulling back to look into her eyes.

"You are so beautiful." He told her.

Sian smiled.

Her hands moved across his flat stomach and up over his chest, playing with his chest hairs. Ianto moaned softly. His body was coming alive. He'd spent too many lonely nights in this flat. Not dating. Remembering Lisa. Keeping her memory alive. He wanted to be touched. To be needed. To be loved again. Could Sian be the one?

Sian moved her hand between their bodies. She could feel Ianto's arousal against her leg. Her hand cupped his hardness through his boxers. Ianto pushed into her hand.

"I think I'm falling in love with you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," came the reply.

Ianto smiled.

Sian removed her hand and they both took their underwear off, tossing them to the floor. Ianto moved his hand to Jess's stomach, running fingers around her navel. He kissed her lips. His tongue tracing wet lines around her ear. Whispering words of love. Sian smiled as his hand moved between her legs. She opened them willingly. His fingers explored her, bringing her almost to the very edge. _Almost _He moved over on top of her, entered her. They made love slowly and sensually. Both lost in the moment. In love. Sian was all Ianto could think about right now. Everything else was second best. Tonight he would find himself again. Then lose himself in the arms of the beauty beside him. All thoughts of Lisa had left him for now. All he could think of was the way this woman made him feel right now. At this very moment. _Alive!_

THE END


End file.
